


Dancing With a Stranger

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Basically Klance on a date, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddling, Dancing, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Flirt, M/M, Modern AU, Strangers, Why do all of my fics end in cuddling, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Keith has been hyped for this underground concert for weeks, ever since he got the ticket. When he gets there, he discovers he's the only one there. Well, there's one other person who's willing to hang out with him.





	Dancing With a Stranger

Keith was scrambling around his apartment, desperately trying to get ready in time. He had gotten a ticket to this underground band, and had to leave in fifteen minutes. He had thrown on a red sweater and a pair of black ripped jeans, since it was still kind of cold outside. The band was a cover band for a bunch of artists, and seemed pretty good. He grabbed his phone and keys, then shoved them in his mini backpack. After he was sure he had everything, he slung his bag over his shoulders and headed out, locking the door behind him. 

**. . . . .**

Keith waved goodbye to his driver and turned around. The parking lot was completely empty, even though the band started in half an hour. Keith brushed it off and went to the entrance, where he was stopped and his bag was searched. They let him through, and Keith found himself in a grassy clearing, with string lights hung up between the trees. The band was setting up, and there were refreshments to one side. There was one weird thing, though.

He was the only one there.

The band looked up when he walked in, smiling and waving at him. He waved back and walked up to the stage, leaning his arms on the stage floor then resting his head there. 

One of the band members noticed and walked over to him, bending down to talk to him easier, "Hey there! How're you?"

Keith looked up to the guy who had walked over and smiled. "I'm good. The set up you guys have is really cool."

"Thanks. We were starting to worry that no one would show up, but it seems like we've hooked one."

"Cody! Come help me with this!" Cody and Keith both turned to the voice, where a guy with black hair was holding up some cords and yelling over to them.

"I'm coming!" Cody turned back to Keith. "Well, looks like I've got to go. Enjoy the show!"

Keith smiled up at him. "Thanks!"

Keith turned around as he walked away, looking for somewhere to sit while the band set up. 

He was about to condemn himself to sitting on the grass, when he noticed someone else walking in. The boy who walked in looked to be about his age, with light brown hair. He had bright blue eyes, which perfectly matched his blue long sleeved shirt. He had a blanket draped over his arm, which Keith could tell, even from where he was standing, was soft. He was looking around, and his eyes landed on Keith. 

Keith smiled and waved to him, and the boy looked behind him before pointing to himself and mouthing, 'Me?'.

Keith nodded and walked over to him, stopping about a foot away.

"Hey, my name's Keith. We are, apparently, the only two smart enough to show up," Keith extended his hand in greeting.

The boy laughed a little, and something stirred in Keith's stomach, "Well, I'm Lance. It's nice to meet you."

Lance shook his hand and looked away, sweeping his gaze around the clearing.

"Wow, this is actually really nice." Lance said, looking back to Keith.

"Yeah. Only problem is that there's nowhere to sit."

"I brought a blanket, if you want to set it up on the ground somewhere?" Lance lifted the blanket in his arms a little.

"Oh! Um, sure! If you don't mind."

Lance smiled, "Not at all. C'mon, let's find somewhere to sit."

Keith followed behind Lance, who settled on a spot under a tree with string lights all around it. He spread the blanket out over the grass, then sat down, motioning for Keith to do the same.

Keith sat down, leaving a bit of space between them. Lance was having none of that, and scooted closer to Keith until their legs were brushing together. Keith couldn't help but notice how intimate it was.

Lance tilted his head closer to Keith, "The band members are pretty cute, right?"

"Which ones?" Keith subconsciously turned his head a little so he could talk to Lance easier.

"The guitarist is pretty cute, right?" Lance pointed to a girl with blue dyed hair.

Keith hummed, "Maybe. I'm a little partial to the drummer." Keith nodded his head to where the drummer, a boy with red hair, was setting up. he turned to Lance to see his reaction.

He looked surprised, but there was nothing negative on his face. Lance had turned his head to look at Keith, and suddenly the two were very close.

"He's pretty cute, too."

Keith felt his heart soar, hoping that this could mean something.

"I mean, he's _ kind _ of cute. Not really my type, though." Keith felt his cheeks heat up. Lance was _ definitely _flirting with him now.

"Well, what is your type then?" Keith looked up to Lance innocently.

Lance hummed and pretended to think, "Well, I think boys who are willing to go to underground bands with me are pretty cool. It's also an added bonus when they're actually adorable."

Keith laughed a little, then turned back to the band. This time, he didn't put any more space in between them, and barely flinched when Lance put his hand behind Keith, causing him to lean in closer.

After ten minutes of them talking and slowly leaning in closer to each other, the band started their first song. 

Lance stood up and offered his hand to Keith, who took it and used it to pull himself up. Lance didn't let go when Keith got to his feet, but neither mentioned it. 

The first song was a cover of AJR's _ The Entertainment's Here _. It was a good song, and the band was playing it pretty well.

Lance turned to look at Keith, "Care to dance?" Lance smirk and wiggled his eyebrows.

Keith laughed but nodded, and Lance wasted no time in pulling Keith closer to him. Lance's arms were quickly wrapped around Keith's waist, and Keith's arms snaked around Lance's neck. Lance started moving them in time to the beat, eventually moving his hands into Keith's so he could spin him. 

It wasn't long before they had figured out a steady rhythm, and were dancing all around the clearing. Keith was smiling so much his cheeks hurt, and Lance was right there with his. 

The whole situation was really weird, and, honestly, should've been awkward.

But it wasn't.

The band was great, and Keith was having the time of his life, dancing with Lance. 

Lance and Keith decided to take a break, getting some snacks from the refreshments table, while the band began to play _ A Belle to Remember _ by Hayley Kiyoko.

Keith retreated back to the blanket as Lance paid for their food and drinks. He got his phone out from his pocket, scrolling through his missed texts. He felt the blanket shift under his when Lance sat down, and he dropped his phone to grab at the snacks he had bought.

Lance laughed a little and handed over one of the bags of chips, a sub, and a bottle of Coke. Keith ripped open the bag and dug into the chips, then chugged the bottle of soda. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he was eating. He tore the paper off the sub and started nibbling on it, setting down his bag of chips. He didn't realize it, but Keith and Lance had started inching closer and closer together. Keith only recognized it once he was practically in Lance's lap, and his head was on Lance's shoulder. Keith stiffened momentarily, then relaxed when he felt the weight of Lance's arm around his waist. He sighed, then allowed his legs to drape over Lance's.

Lance turned to look at him, "Well _ hello _there."

"Shut up," Keith mumbled this into Lance's shoulder. He had finished his sandwich a while ago, and was now waiting for Lance to finish his. The band was playing some slower songs now, most of which Keith didn't recognize. It seemed as if the band was playing songs based on what the two boys were doing, which made sense, considering the were the only ones there. 

Lance was taking his time whilst eating, whereas Keith was practically ravenous by the time they got food, causing him to basically inhale it. Lance's hand had started rubbing circles into his side, making Keith lean impossibly closer into Lance's side. Lance hummed in approval, then put the wrapper from his sub on the ground. 

"Do you wanna keep dancing, or.." Keith trailed off unable to finish the sentence as Lance leaned in closer. 

"I'm actually good right here for now," Lance said, as he used the arm that wasn't around Keith's waist to pull him closer. Keith got the idea and moved so that he was sitting with his back to Lance, and leaning against his chest. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, then buried his nose in the space between Keith's neck and his shoulder. Keith sighed and tilted his head, resting his cheek against Lance's hair. 

The band had started playing another song.

One that had Lance laughing against Keith's neck and Keith stifling his giggles in Lance's hair.

They had started playing _ Kiss the Girl _ from _ The Little Mermaid _.

It was _ awesome _.

Keith stood up and turned around, holding out a hand for Lance to take. Lance smirked up at him and took his hand. Once he had pulled himself up, he spun Keith around by his hand, then pulled him close and began dancing over to the middle of the clearing. 

They continued dancing through the whole thing, and Keith felt his stomach begin to flutter as the end of the song neared. As the last notes of the song played out, Keith pulled back from Lance's arms just enough to look into his eyes. Lance was a little bit taller than him, and it was much more noticeable from this angle. 

Lance leaned down, and Keith could feel his breath fanning out against his own lips.

"Do you want to do this?" Lance whispered this so only Keith could hear. 

Keith nodded gently, and held his breath while Lance continued inching closer. Lance nudged their noses together, and Keith lifted onto his toes slightly to finally close the distance. Their lips connected in the middle, and Keith felt as if his world was on fire.

Lance's arms had moved to wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. Keith's had gone up to Lance's face, cupping his cheeks. The kiss was soft, and Keith was breathless by the end of it.

He heard hoots and hollers from the stage, and smiled shyly up at Lance. Lance was looking down at him, and borderline beaming. Keith laughed quietly, then tucked his head under Lance's chin.

The band played a few more songs, with Lance swaying them back and forth to the beat of each one. 

After a bit, the band had announced that they had to start packing up, and both boys reluctantly left the clearing, hand in hand.

They reached the parking lot where they had been dropped off, waiting for the Uber they had ordered.

"You know, I would love it if you could come over to my place?" Keith suggested, looking up at Lance.

Lance's eyebrows shot up, "Wow. Didn't expect that from you, Keith!"

Keith flushed and waved his hands in front of him, "No! Not like that! I was just hoping you could stay over to cuddle! I always sleep better with someone there."

Lance laughed and leaned over to kiss Keith's forehead, "I can do that, cutie. Just need to stop at my place to get some stuff."

Keith turned the color of a tomato at the nickname, then nodded, inwardly screaming.

**. . . . .**

Keith walked into his apartment, dropping his keys in the bowl by the door. Lance closed it behind his as he walked in, surveying the apartment. 

"Nice place," Lance followed Keith through the apartment, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Thanks," Keith covered his mouth as he let out a loud yawn.

Lance smirked, "Well, seems like it's time for someone to go to bed."

Keith pushed him lightly, grinning like an idiot the whole time.

Keith led them both to his room, motioning for Lance to drop his bag on the bed. Keith began rummaging through his drawers, pulling out a black, over-sized sweatshirt and a pair of galaxy leggings.

When he turned around, Lance had his back to him and was pulling off his shirt. Keith quickly spun around, changing quickly. This time, when he turned around, Lance had changed into a pair of blue, plaid pajama pants and a black tank top. 

Lance moved his bag off the bed, then lifted the covers, climbing underneath and gesturing for Keith to do the same. 

Keith turned off the lights and climbed in bed, snuggling into Lance when he dropped an arm around his waist.

The last thing Keith heard before falling asleep was Lance muttering, "Good night, cutie."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked that. It's one of my favorites. There's a few more stories that I'll be posting today, probably within the next few minutes, so prepare yourselves! Bye peoples!


End file.
